El Solitario Héroe del Tiempo
by nic923
Summary: Tras derrotar a Ganondorf, Zelda manda el alma de Link devuelta al pasado. Sin embargo, el Héroe descubre que en esa línea del tiempo, Ganondorf no existe y nadie lo recuerda ni a él ni a su hazañas. Ahora, no siendo más que un plebeyo, Link intenta reconstruir su vida mientras carga en solitario con el peso de sus recuerdos.


**¡Hola otra vez! Hace años que no publico una historia de FanFiction, aunque he tenido varias ideas para muchas series diferentes prefiero no publicar nada hasta que no tenga la historia completa. Tengo que decir que esta historia en particular me tomó desprevenida. Fue hace muy poco que empecé a interesarme en los juegos de Zelda (tal vez unos cuatro meses) y que empecé a leer fanfics de ellos, pero anoche tan solo tuve una idea y la anoté para no olvidarla y tal vez hacer algo con ella después, pero cuando me di cuenta eran las cuatro de la mañana y la había escrito toda, conforme se me ocurrían las ideas.**

 **Es una historia simple, tan solo un one-shot, pero espero que les guste. No olviden dejar un review para comentarme qué les pareció.**

 **The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 _El Solitario Héroe del Tiempo_

Una semana después de que Link hubiera finalmente logrado derrotar a Ganondorf, ya se había curado de sus heridas y seguían las celebraciones en todo el Reino. En ese momento, la princesa Zelda le pidió hablar en privado por un momento. Le explicó que, por esa guerra, Link tuvo que sacrificar siete años de su vida, de su infancia. Link estuvo a punto de interrumpirla, de decirle que eso no le importaba. Pero entonces, Zelda sacó la Ocarina del Tiempo que Link le había devuelto y entonó las primeras notas de la melodía fatídica.

En cuanto alcanzaron sus oídos, Link quedó inmóvil y se preparó para el inminente viaje en el tiempo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, su cuerpo no fue rodeado por un halo de luz antes de ser transportado al pasado, sino que sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en las entrañas y todo el aire, o en este caso, el alma se le saliera del cuerpo. Dejando su cuerpo, a sus amigos, a Zelda y a su vida detrás, Link viajó en el tiempo. Antes de irse, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Zelda.

Link despertó en el familiar Templo del Tiempo, devuelta en su cuerpo infantil. Se sorprendió al no estar en el pedestal de la Espada Maestra, sino frente al altar donde deberían estar las piedras sagradas. Eso solo podía significar que Link había vuelto al tiempo antes de la Guerra. ¡Era su oportunidad para avisarle del peligro a la joven princesa Zelda y evitar el daño! Salió a toda prisa del templo, en dirección al Castillo.

Logró infiltrarse de nuevo en el castillo para encontrarse con Zelda, pero ella no lo recuerdaba y Ganondorf parecía no existir. Su existencia fue sellada de todas las posibles líneas del tiempo. Al no ser recordadas sus hazañas y ninguna fuerza maligna de la que proteger al reino, Link no era más que un plebeyo.

Impotente, fue a buscar al gran árbol Deku, pero este seguía muerto. Ni si quiera las Grandes Hadas parecían reconocerlo. Después de su fallido pequeño viaje a través del reino en busca de alguien que pudiera recordarlo, Link se enfureció. Gritó a los cielos y a las diosas por su cruel destino, culpó a la princesa Zelda por no tomar en cuenta su opinión antes de regresarlo en el tiempo y deshacer los mayores logros de su vida. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de permanecer enojado con ella durante mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta que lo único que ansiaba era verla, estar una vez más a su lado.

Cuando se dio cuenta que sus deseos eran imposibles, se sumergió en una profunda tristeza y agonía.

Durante casi una semana deambuló así en las praderas de Hyrule, hasta que dio a parar al rancho Lon-Lon. Cuando se desmayó, desnutrido y cansado, en la entrada del rancho, tanto Malon como su padre cuidaron de él hasta que despertara. Pero, como era de esperarse, ninguno lo recordaba. Fue cuando encontró a Epona que finalmente recuperó los ánimos. Fue unos días después de haber despertado. El dueño del rancho lo dejó quedarse el tiempo que necesitara, aunque tanto él como su hija se mostraban distantes hacia Link, quien no había pronunciado una palabra desde que despertó ni tenía un brillo de vida en sus ojos. Una noche, algo poseyó a sus pies a levantarse y salir del cuarto que le habían dado. Entonces vio a Epona entre los demás caballos. Fue la única en notar su presencia y despertarse.

Un impulso lo llevó a sacar la ocarina de Saria de su bolo Kokiri y entonar la melodía de Epona. La yegua no dudó en acercarse a él y acariciar su hocico en su cara. Era tan pequeña, a penas de su tamaño, pero su presencia era tan familiar, nostálgica y cercana. Era el único ser, el único amigo de su futuro inexistente, que se había acercado a él como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y aunque sabía que Epona no era más que una yegua y que la razón de su confianza era la melodía que acababa de entonar, en vez de los recuerdos del tiempo que pasaron juntos, Link sintió oleadas de alivio y consuelo recorrerlo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por primera vez desde du regreso. En aquella noche fresca, junto a Epona, finalmente recobró sus sentidos.

Después de eso, no le llevó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión. A la mañana siguiente, Link le agradeció por las molestias a Malon y su padre y se fue a comenzar una nueva vida. Decidió que volvería a forjar sus viejas amistades, con suerte hasta crearía algunas nuevas. Su habilidad con la espada y grandes conocimientos sobre la región le serían de gran ayuda.

Se instaló en Kakariko gracias a las rupias que se ganó ayudando a los carpinteros. Estuvo ahí cerca de medio año, realizando toda clase de trabajos y ahorrando, luego empezó su viaje. Comenzó en la ciudad Goron. Ahí fue directo a encontrarse con Darunia para pedirle su permiso e instalarse algún tiempo como comerciante. Los Goron lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, maravillados con los productos que Link les traía de tierras bajas. Debido a la poca jerarquía que poseían los Goron, era común que se organizaran grandes cenas donde todo el pueblo participaba. Aunque a Link no se le antojaban las deliciosas piedras que comían los Goron, disfrutaba estas cenas ya que Darunia participaba en ellas y aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a conocerlo. Probablemente, la destreza en combate que había demostrado una vez al derrotar unos monstruos subiendo la Montaña de la Muerte, ayudó mucho en esa relación.

Aunque las pesadillas y el peso de sus recuerdos todavía plagaban su mente, encontró una forma de desahogarse. Empezó a contar sus aventuras a los niños, como si no se trataran más que de historias inventadas y fantasías. Compartir sus recuerdos, aunque fuera de esta forma, le ayudó a aliviar su peso.

Pasados unos cuantos meses, Link ya se había vuelto amigo de los Goron y de nuevo se había ganado el título de "hermano jurado" del hermano mayor. Su siguiente destino fue el Domino de los Zora. De nuevo se hizo pasar por comerciante, aunque en este punto ya no era una fachada sino una realidad, y se instaló entre los Zora. Dada su naturaleza, era de esperarse que los Zora fueran mucho más fríos hacia él. De todas formas, Link se tomó su tiempo para ganarse de nuevo su amistad. Se ganó el interés de los adultos con sus productos, el corazón de los niños con sus historias y la rivalidad de los jóvenes con sus clavados y competencias de nado.

Tras una semana de convivencia, el Rey de los Zoras solicitó una audiencia con él, sospechando sobre sus intenciones. Pero Link le aseguró que él no era más que un comerciante viajero y que si su presencia era una molestia, se iría. Parecía que el rey estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras para echarlo de sus tierras cuando Ruto lo interrumpió. La joven princesa se había interesado en él y no vio ningún daño en dejarlo hacer negocios en su territorio. Así Link logró recuperar también su amistad con los Zora.

Una noche, Ruto se acercó a él en privado. Link acababa de despertar de otra de sus pesadillas y todavía sentía un profundo peso en el corazón por todo lo que había perdido. Estaba fuera de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en el río. Link no notó su presencia hasta que Ruto se sentó junto a él. Ella le preguntó por qué siempre parecía tener la mirada perdida y qué lo había llevado, a tan temprana edad, a comenzar su negocio de comerciante. Al parecer, Link era un verdadero misterio para ella.

Se entristeció aún más al darse cuenta de que no podía responderle con sinceridad. No podía compartir sus penas con Ruto y dejar que le aconsejara y ayudara como había hecho en el pasado. Jamás le creería, y temía que la débil amistad que había logrado recuperar se esfumara si creía que estaba loco. ¿Pero qué clase de amistad era realmente, si Ruto no lo conocía? Si le ocultaba tantas cosas sobre su verdadero ser, una parte entera de su vida que lo define como persona.

Sonrió para ocultar su tristeza y dejó que las mentiras escaparan de sus labios. Ruto no parecía convencida, pero no preguntó más sobre el tema. Tan solo le dio las buenas noches y se fue.

Entonces Link entendió que, aunque recuperara todas sus amistades, nunca serían tan cercanas como alguna vez los fueron.

Unos días después, Link dejó el dominio de los Zoras. Regresó a Kakariko donde permaneció un tiempo, asimilando su nueva situación. Ya no sabía si sería más doloroso recuperar a medias las amistades que había perdido y sufrir viendo a sus antiguos amigos tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo, tan inalcanzables; o si sería mejor la soledad.

Después de un tiempo, decidió continuar su viaje. Huía a toda costa de la tristeza que lo había ahogado la primera semana tras su regreso y sentía que, si se quedaba en un solo lugar, si no hacía nada al respecto, lo acabaría atrapando una vez más. Esta vez, regresó al bosque Kokiri.

Fue un alivio encontrarse con Saria, pues ella ya había sido su amiga antes de que todo el desastre ocurriera. Paso unos meses, despreocupado, entre los Kokiri. Al parecer, Saria había convencido a Mido de que el Gran Árbol Deku no había muerto a manos de Link, lo que había ayudado a reconciliarlo un poco. Sin embargo, permanecer en el pueblo de su infancia tenía dos grandes problemas. El primero era que le recordaba a Link la pérdida de otra gran amiga: su hada Navi. Fue la única que estuvo junto a él desde el principio de sus aventuras, y estuvo a su lado hasta el final. La buscó por todo el bosque perdido, inclusive adentro del árbol Deku, pero no había rastro de ella. Recordaba que Navi le había mencionado una vez que las hadas eran únicas, que no había dos iguales ni si quiera en mundos alternos. Dedujo entonces que su Navi se había quedado en el futuro y que por eso no existía en el pasado. La presencia de las demás hadas era un doloroso recordatorio de su pérdida.

El otro gran problema, era su edad. Permaneció ahí tan solo un par de meses, pero no tardó en notar su crecimiento. La prueba irrefutable de que él no pertenecía a ese lugar. Saria no hizo ningún comentario sobre su cambio de actitud y personalidad, tampoco preguntó sobre el éxito de la misión que el Gran Árbol Deku le había dejado. Se contentó con hacerle compañía y mostrarle su apoyo, por lo cual Link estaba eternamente agradecido. Sospechaba que Saria esperaba que él diera el primer paso y se abriera a ella, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero esta vez, no ocurrió. Antes de que su crecimiento se volviera dolorosamente evidente, Link dejó también a los Kokiri.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente decidió viajar al desierto. En parte, porque quería volver a encontrarse con Nabooru, en parte porque quería cerciorarse que no hubiera rastro de Ganondorf en esa línea del tiempo. Su estadía allí, como lo previó, fue mucho más complicada. Al ser la fortaleza Gerudo un pueblo de mujeres, no le dieron la bienvenida como comerciante. En cambio, Link decidió tomar medidas un poco más drásticas. Dio media vuelta y fingió emprender su camino de regreso. Como era de esperarse, por la noche mientras dormía, un par de Gerudos se acercaron a él, listas para robarle sus pertenencias. Pero él las tomó desprevenidas y, con dificultad y gracias al factor sorpresa, las logró derrotar. Pensó en ese momento que, aunque seguía teniendo su invaluable experiencia y reflejos, tendría que entrenarse para recuperar la destreza en combate que una vez poseyó. De cualquier forma, su habilidad le alcanzó para derrotar a las dos ladronas. Y si Link había aprendido algo de las Gerudo, era que apreciaban su orgullo más que nada. Al ser derrotadas por un simple comerciante, un niño, inclusive, logró captar su atención. Les pidió entonces que le permitieran quedarse en su fortaleza, si no como un comerciante entonces como un luchador. Estaría feliz de aceptar una revancha cuando lo quisieran. Ellas aceptaron el reto y le abrieron las puertas a su fortaleza.

Fue un mes muy duro. El clima del desierto era tal como lo recordaba, sofocante durante del día y helado por la noche. Además, los ataques sorpresa y entrenamientos no tenían descanso. Las dos Gerudo que había derrotado aquella noche en el desierto seguían intentando tomarlo por sorpresa y colocar sus cuchillos contra su garganta. Pero Link no se dejó vencer. El diario agotamiento era una buena forma de alejarlo de sus tristes pensamientos.

Observó aliviado, que al menos Ganondorf no existía. No había rastro de él, ni si quiera en la memoria de las Gerudo, Link se había asegurado. Sus destrezas en el combate pronto llamaron la atención de su líder, Nabooru, quien lo invitó a un duelo. Era una situación peligrosa, Link no quería ni pensar las consecuencias que podría traer su victoria sobre la líder las ladronas. Pero sus preocupaciones resultaron ser en vano, pues, aunque el combate se alargó más de los que la líder del desierto hubiera querido, terminó derrotando al misterioso comerciante.

Entonces Nabooru se lamentó en voz alta, en tono burlón, de que Link fuera solo un niño, comentando que a muchas de sus mujeres no le vendría mal un buen hombre con sus destrezas. Link se sonrojó como era de esperarse, pero también sonrió. Era la misma Nabooru de siempre. Decidió no tentar su suerte permaneciendo ahí, y unos días después abandonó también el desierto.

Casi un año había transcurrido desde su regreso al pasado. Link se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su cumpleaños, que había pasado hace meses. Regresó de nuevo a Kakariko y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Impa allí. La líder de aquel pequeño pueblo lo pasó a visitar, como era de esperarse de cualquier nuevo habitante. Tan solo le hizo unas breves preguntas: ¿de dónde provenía?, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones en aquel pueblo?, ¿sus razones para instalarse ahí? Link le respondió con toda la honestidad que pudo, agregando que era un viajero y que, aunque pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo de un lugar a otro, deseaba un lugar al cuál regresar y donde descansar tranquilamente. Satisfecha con sus respuestas, Impa le dedicó una larga mirada, como si supiera que le estaba ocultando algo importante, pero no preguntó nada más. Le dio la bienvenida y se fue. La Sheika nunca había sido una mujer de muchas palabras, su prioridad siempre había sido cuidar a Zelda.

Zelda.

Link se había esforzado tanto en no pensar en le princesa. Con amargura, se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a encontrar con casi todos sus antiguos amigos y había podido reestablecer conexiones con ellos. Todas excepto una, Zelda. ¿Pero cómo se iba a acercar a ella? Sin la excusa de salvar al mundo, él no era más que un plebeyo y no tenía ninguna razón para encontrarse con la princesa. Además, aquella vez que se había escabullido en el castillo, apenas había regresado, no había soportado ver la falta de reacción por parte de Zelda. Antes, inclusive la primera vez que la había visto, la princesa ya lo esperaba, lo había visto en un sueño profético. Pero la última vez que la vio solo había confusión en su rostro. Seguramente creía que estaba loco: un niño vestido con un divertido gorro verde se había infiltrado en el palacio para advertirle que no confiara en un hombre que no existía.

No. Aunque encontrara la forma de volver a ver a Zelda, no se creía capaz de soportarlo. Con los demás no tenía tanto problema. Podía obviar su antigua cercanía, y satisfacerse con volverse un conocido. Pero con Zelda no podría, la quería demasiado. Después de haber luchado una guerra entera por ella, con ella, sus sentimientos eran demasiado profundos. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

Aun así, se sorprendió a sí mismo con frecuencia en la Ciudadela, viendo con anhelo las torres del Castillo.

Link aprendió algo importante la primera semana tras su regreso: un reino pacífico no tenía necesidad de un héroe. Él no era necesario, no tenía realmente un lugar en aquel tiempo. Pero si seguía vivo, las diosas debían tener algún plan para él. Por más insignificante que fuera, tenía que haber alguna razón para su existencia.

Con este pensamiento como motivación, pasó los siguientes cinco años de su vida haciendo lo único que sabía hacer: ayudando a la gente. Viajaba constantemente de un lugar a otro, eliminando cualquier monstruo que se encontrara en su camino. Se mantenía de las ventas de los objetos que se encontraba en sus viajes y a donde quiera que fuera, ofrecía su ayuda para cualquier problema que se presentase. En cuando Epona tuvo edad suficiente, Link gastó felizmente todas sus rupias en llevársela y se convirtió una vez más en su fiel compañera. Con frecuencia, se volvía a encontrar a sus antiguos amigos, pero siempre mantenía una distancia segura de ellos. Pronto, se volvió todo un personaje entre los plebeyos: un hombre misterioso, que nadie sabía de donde provenía, siempre dispuesto a tender una mano y a contar fantásticas y épicas historias, mientras no fuera la propia.

Un día, Impa llegó a su casa y le sugirió que se uniera a la guardia real. Definitivamente, estaba calificado para la tarea, y así pondría en buen uso sus habilidades. Link se iba a negar, porque al aceptar perdería su preciada libertad, pero, sobre todo, porque temía estar tan cerca de la princesa. Además, a estas alturas, ya había recuperado la fuerza que poseyó alguna vez y temía que su exceso de poder desconcertara a la guardia.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, lo que se escapó de entre sus labios fue una aceptación. No tenía idea de dónde provenían aquellas palabras, pero fue incapaz de negarlas. Se dio cuenta que lo deseaba, que ansiaba la oportunidad de volver a ver a la princesa, aunque supiera el sufrimiento que eso conllevaría.

Tan solo dos semanas después, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de los soldados con una carta de recomendación de Impa en las manos. Tras una pequeña prueba que pasó sin dificultad, se le entregó una armadura, sus armas, y se le aceptó como recluta. Aunque había tenido cuidado de ocultar su verdadera fuerza, escaló rápidamente entre los rangos. En un mes, su entrenador declaró que no tenía nada que enseñarle y se le entregó su uniforme de soldado. Tres meses después, tras salvar a sus compañeros de un monstruo en una patrulla nocturna por los campos hylianos, fue ascendido a sargento. Tan solo un mes después, su capitán, guiado por los celos ante la actitud desinteresada de Link, su aparente falta de esfuerzo para realizar hazañas y la admiración que se estaba ganando en su unidad, lo retó a un duelo "por insolencia". Queriendo evitar problemas, Link tenía la intención de perderlo. Pero cuando el capitán se apresuró hacia él y realizó un claro corte vertical, Link lo esquivó moviéndose a la derecha y aprovechó la apertura de su oponente para fingir una estocada. Lo que no esperaba, fue que el capitán no esquivara o bloqueara su ataque y lo recibiera de lleno. Tal vez había sido un poco más rápido de lo que planeaba. Ese día asumió el puesto de capitán.

Una semana después, el comandante, quien había presenciado el duelo, lo envió con un escuadrón a una misión de vigilancia cerca de Kakariko. No esperaba verse emboscado por un grupo de moblins, pero tras resistir el ataque inicial, pudo organizar a sus hombres para derrotar a cada uno de ellos.

Preocupado, observó a los monstruos desvanecerse en polvo negro, como era su costumbre. Hacia tan solo unos meses que había dejado Kakariko, ¿cómo era posible que tantos se hubieran reunido en tan poco tiempo? Quería investigar, rastrear de dónde venían los monstruos y acabar con su nido antes de que se volviera un problema mayor, pero ahora estaba con los soldados y, por lo tanto, no tenía la libertad de moverse como quería.

Regresó al castillo, para que se atendiera a los heridos e informar sobre el problema a su superior. El comandante lo felicitó por su gran destreza para lidiar con la situación, sin ninguna víctima, además. Pero Link solo le pidió al comandante que lo dejara organizar un grupo de investigación para acabar con la fuente de aquellos monstruos. El comandante pareció sorprendido, pero accedió. Le recomendó a los soldaos más adecuados para el trabajó y Link partió tres días después. Volvió al lugar de los acontecimientos, esperando encontrar un rastro que hubiera resistido la espera, pero en el camino se encontraron a otro grupo de moblins, aunque esta vez, estaban preparados.

Siguiendo el plan, los soldados se colocaron en formación, con Link a la cabeza, y atacaron a los monstruos, arrasando con ellos. Solo dejaron a uno escapar, a quien siguieron de lejos. Con todo el sigilo que sus ruidosas armaduras les permitía, siguieron el rastro, cruzaron el río de los Zora, donde las pisadas desaparecían, pero Link no tardó en volverlas a encontrar. Siguieron las pisadas río abajo hasta llegar al Lago Hylia donde se sorprendieron al encontrar más pisadas de los mismos monstruos. Los soldados fueron a preguntar a un pescador que vivía ahí, pero lo encontraron desangrándose en el portal de su casa.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo, Link sacó una poción de su bolso y se la dio al pescador, luego ordenó a uno de los soldados que vendara al hombre. Se acercaba el anochecer y sus soldados parecían cansados por el largo viaje por lo que ataron ahí a sus caballos y montaron sus campamentos. Pasarían ahí la noche.

Organizaron turnos de guardia: todo el tiempo, un soldado debía vigilar el campamento y otro al pescador herido, si despertaba debían informarle de inmediato al capitán Link. Esa noche Link no descansó, su mente deambulaba pensando en las posibles explicaciones de aquel repentino resurgimiento de los monstruos en la zona y su cuerpo permanecía en guardia. Fuera lo que fuera, algo grande les esperaba al día siguiente. En algún punto de la noche, un soldado se acercó para informarle que el pescador había despertado. De inmediato, Link se acercó a él para interrogarlo.

Como sospechaba, el pescador había sido atacado la tarde de aquel mismo día, pero ya había avistado monstruos desde hacía alrededor de una semana. Sin embargo, nunca más de uno o dos juntos y solo salían en la noche. Los monstruos no eran tan extraños en Hyrule, aunque no eran comunes en aquella zona, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención. Por eso no fue cuidadoso al regresar de un día de pesca. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cabaña, lo atacaron a plena luz del día.

Preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de los monstruos, Link le agradeció su testimonio al pescador y le prometió que todo estaría bien ahora. Le recomendó que se escondiera en su cabaña y no saliera de ahí hasta que ellos regresaran de su misión, entonces podrían escoltarlo de vuelta. El pescador se lo agradeció profundamente, por su ayuda y por haberle salvado la vida, pero Link ya se estaba yendo. Tan solo dio la orden al soldado que cuidaba del pescador que descansara mientras él regresaba a su tienda.

A la mañana siguiente, levantaron el pequeño campamento y Link reunió a los soldados. Les explicó sus sospechas: que probablemente se encontrarían con un nido de monstruos más adelante. Si no era muy grande, acabarían con él, de lo contrario regresarían después con refuerzos.

Lo que no mencionó fue la posibilidad que más lo aterraba, que no se tratara de un nido, sino de un llamado.

Se fueron a penas llenaron sus estómagos, el pescador feliz de ofrecer algunos pescados a sus salvadores además de las provisiones que traían. Montaron en sus caballos y siguieron el rastro de las múltiples pisadas que seguían más allá del Lago Hylia. Estaban cerca de la frontera cuando Link ordenó que se detuvieran. Un soldado usó su telescopio e informó lo que estaba viendo: al menos dos docenas de moblins estaban reunidos alrededor de algunas fogatas, parecían estar comiendo. Link le pidió que buscara alguno con un rasgo distintivo. Encontró a uno que llevaba un casco rojo.

Link asintió y les informó que acabarían con aquellos monstruos. Más de uno parecía nervioso, su mismo escuadrón era de apenas quince soldados, pero Link parecía seguro de sus palabras. Al notarlo, Link vio a cada uno de ellos directo a los ojos. Era la primera vez que alguien veía un brillo de determinación en la mirada de su capitán. Les recordó que aquellos monstruos estuvieron cerca de matar a aquel pescador, y que ya se habían adentrado demasiado en el reino. Les hizo recordar que su deber era proteger a los ciudadanos de cualquier peligro y que, si lograban acabar con aquella amenaza, lograrían evitar más daños. Por último, les informó que ellos eran soldados capaces, que habían pasado por un largo entrenamiento para llegar a donde están hoy y que su fuerza, su motivación, no se comparaba al de aquellos monstruos que esperaban ahí abajo. Con su breve discurso, su unidad se contagió del coraje que emanaba Link y escuchó atentamente el plan.

Rodearon a los Moblin, bloqueando todas las posibles rutas de huida. Cuando Link dio la señal, los arqueros escondidos en las ramas de los árboles acabaron con los Moblin que montaban guardia. Entonces, en medio de la confusión, los primero tres soldados salieron de sus escondites y robaron todas las armas que encontraron reposando en el piso junto a los monstruos. De inmediato, los siguientes tres hombres se dejaron ver para cubrir al primer grupo, además de los arqueros. Algunos Moblins intentaron huir, pero los otros soldados no se lo permitieron. Una vez echaron las armas enemigas al fuego, los moblin por fin lograron organizarse y empezaron a enfrentarse a los soldados. Entonces, desde su escondite, Link disparó una sola flecha que atravesó el cráneo del Moblin con el casco rojo, su líder. Sin nadie que les indicara que hacer, los monstruos rompieron su formación y los demás soldados salieron de sus escondites, enfrentándose en combates uno a uno contra los monstruos restantes. Link tan poco se quedó atrás, acabando rápidamente con sus contrincantes y acudiendo en la ayuda de los demás soldados.

En cuestión de minutos habían arrasado con el pequeño campamento enemigo. Pero mientras los demás soldados se regocijaban ante su victoria, Link contemplaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no era un nido de monstruos. Algo había reunido a esos Moblin y los había traído hasta ahí. Ordenó a los soldados que buscaran alguna pista sobre la causa de la presencia de aquello monstruos, pero, como era de esperarse, no encontraron ninguna. No por primera vez, Link deseó que los monstruos se comunicaran igual que los Hylianos, con palabras y cartas que pudieran delatar sus motivos. Sin nada más que hacer, el pequeño grupo de soldados regresó a la cabaña del pescador donde descansaron y pasaron la noche para recuperarse de la batalla. A la mañana siguiente, regresaron al castillo.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la Ciudadela, Link fue de inmediato a reportar sus hallazgos con el comandante. Le informó que encontraron a un inusual grupo de moblins cerca de la frontera sur y que habían acabado con ellos. Además, le transmitió sus sospechas sobre algún motivo desconocido para que los monstruos se reunieran, y que no se trataba de una casualidad, además sugirió fortalecer las patrullas fronterizas en caso de más hallazgos como aquel.

El comandante pareció sorprendido por sus deducciones, además de su capacidad de estrategia y batalla para derrotar a un grupo de monstruos más numeroso que el propio. Le preguntó cómo estaba tan familiarizado con el comportamiento de los monstruos y él le respondió, evasivo, que había estado viajando los últimos años luchando contra ellos. Cuando el comandante cuestionó sus motivos, él respondió que en parte lo hizo por entrenamiento, en parte por remuneración, cuando se trataba de algún favor de un pequeño pueblo o algo parecido. Eso, por supuesto, era mentira. Link nunca había aceptado esa clase de trabajos. Otros, como encontrar objetos perdidos, ayudar en las cosechas o construcciones sí habían sido frecuentes. Pero derrotar monstruos es algo que Link hacía por cuenta propia, por lo que él veía como responsabilidad. Aunque no tuviera un destino, un lugar en aquel mundo, quería creer que al menos seguía teniendo el deber de acabar con el mal en el mundo, por más pequeño y débil que fuera.

Entonces el comandante admitió que aquella misión se trataba de una prueba. Al ver su duelo contra el anterior capitán, había sospechado de un talento y fuerza ocultos en él, por eso lo había enviado a patrullar una zona en la que se rumoraban avistamientos de monstruos. Pero no solo venció a esos monstruos, si no que se había ofrecido voluntario para rastrear su origen y acabar por completo con ellos, lo cual había logrado con tan solo un pequeño grupo de soldados. Uno de ellos, reveló el comandante, iba con órdenes de observarlo de cerca y evaluar sus capacidades. Le mostró entonces un pergamino que abrió, presuntamente el reporte de este soldado, y leyó algunas frases que describían las hazañas de Link. Su gran habilidad para rastrear huellas, aunque el rastro pareciera desaparecer cruzando el río; su gentileza al ayudar a un pescador, un ciudadano, herido, no solo tratando sus heridas sino trayéndolo sano y salvo de vuelta; su carisma, suficiente para motivar a todo su escuadrón; sus habilidades estratégicas, sus abundantes conocimientos para la batalla contra los monstruos y, ante todo, sus increíbles habilidades en el combate demostradas al derrotar a casi la mitad de los enemigos.

Link se avergonzó ante tales exageraciones, pero, al no saber cómo responder, optó por no decir nada. Más importante, volvió a recalcar la seriedad del asunto, y la necesidad de reforzar las patrullas fronterizas. El comandante asintió, de acuerdo con su opinión y le informó que lo organizaría de inmediato. Pero su mirada penetrante no abandonó sus ojos. Entonces le preguntó nuevamente de dónde había salido, dónde había adquirido tanta fuerza y experiencia. Link evadió las preguntas como pudo y pidió retirarse antes de que la conversación siguiera ese camino peligroso. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, el comandante le informó que al día siguiente debía encontrarse con él en ese mismo lugar con sus ropas más elegantes para una audiencia con el rey.

Ante estas palabras, el corazón de Link se detuvo por un segundo, temiendo lo peor. Después de tantos meses, había bajado la guardia, pensando que después de todo no se encontraría con la princesa… con Zelda. Al ser una orden directa, no se puedo negar, por lo que al día siguiente se puso su uniforme completó, respiró profundamente y se preparó para lo peor, para lo que había anhelado durante seis años.

Los guardias en la entrada abrieron las puertas y él, junto al comandante, entró a la sala del trono. Solo estaba el rey. Por supuesto que solo estaría el rey, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué acompañaría la princesa al rey en una audiencia con un soldado cualquiera? Link observó al rey y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía. Según le habían contado, el rey había muerto el primer año de la guerra, cunado Ganondorf invadió el castillo. Siguiendo el ejemplo del comandante, Link se arrodilló ante el Rey de Hyrule.

El comandante habló primero, con el mayor respeto posible. Le informó que él, Link, era el soldado del que le había comentado. El que había pasado de recluta a capitán en tan solo cinco meses y que había demostrado destrezas suficientes para un cargo más elevado. El rey asintió y se dirigió a él. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y comentó que era a penas un chico. Le preguntó por su edad. Link tuvo que detenerse a pensarlo, habían pasado seis años desde su regreso y su cumpleaños ya había pasado por lo que debería tener diecisiete años. Así se lo dijo al rey. Él volvió a comentar su corta edad y pasó a las preguntas habituales. ¿De dónde venía él?, ¿dónde había adquirido sus destrezas? Link respondió como siempre, "de Kakariko", "lo había aprendido todo en sus viajes por el reino". ¿Por qué viajaba?, ¿quiénes eran sus padres? "a sus padres no los conocía, habían muerto cuando todavía era un niño", "viajaba porque le agradaba conocer gente y escenarios nuevos, además para ganarse la vida como comerciante". El rey lo examinó un momento antes de continuar: ¿quién le había enseñado a usar la espada?, "nadie", respondió con total honestidad. "Había aprendido por sí mismo para defenderse". El rey le pidió que lo viera a los ojos y que le dijera su nombre completo. Pese a todas sus experiencias, Link no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante aquella mirada. Muchas veces creyó que el Rey no había sido un buen líder, pues se había dejado engañar por Ganondorf y no había escuchado las advertencias de su joven hija. Pero viéndolo en ese momento, todo rastro de duda se esfumó. Frente a él estaba un verdadero líder.

Obedeciendo, Link le sostuvo la mirada y respondió "Link". ¿Solo Link?, solo Link. El rey sonrió, al parecer, había pasado alguna clase de prueba. Se levantó de su trono y sacó su espada de su cinturón. Link tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse en guardia y relajar su postura. El rey le informó que sus destrezas y hazañas merecían recompensa, y que además le agradaba, así que desde ese momento sería caballero. Lo hizo repetir un juramento de lealtad a la corona y dedicación al pueblo, luego tocó ambos hombros con la punta de su espada, le dijo que se levantara y que ahora era Sir Link, caballero de la corte.

Sin darle tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, el rey continuó hablando. Dijo que ahora que tenía el rango necesario, podía enterarse de la situación. Entonces el comandante procedió a explicarle todo. Los avistamientos de monstruos se habían vuelto más y más frecuentes en el reino, principalmente en las fronteras. Sospechaban que alguna clase de fuerza maligna estaba tras de aquello, pero estaban intentando lidiar con la situación antes de que empeorara, ocultándola de los demás para no causar pánico.

Pánico era lo que empezaba a sentir Link. Una alarma bulliciosa empezó a sonar en su cabeza que gritaba: "Ganondorf" repetidamente. Pero eso no era posible, él mismo se había asegurado repetidamente de que aquel hombre no existiera en aquella línea del tiempo. Silenció a su paranoico cerebro e intentó encontrar otra respuesta. Mientras tanto, el comandante continuó su explicación, ignorante a lo que ocurría dentro de la cabeza de Link.

Dijo que, debido a los tiempos de paz, estaban cortos de soldados capaces y necesitaban de su asistencia. Link accedió fácilmente, planeando hacer uso total de la información que el ejercito real pudiera brindarle.

De esa forma, en el periodo más corto de toda la historia de Hyrule, Link se volvió caballero del ejercito real. Y fue cuestión de tiempo para que la situación se les saliera de las manos.

La frecuencia de los ataques creció exponencialmente y, pese a los esfuerzos de la guardia real, la cantidad de víctimas también incrementó. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los rumores comenzaran a circular, rumores sobre una invasión de monstruos.

El ejercito hacía todo en sus capacidades para encontrar la fuente de aquellos ataques, pero al no encontrar nada, solo podían limitarse a defender a sus ciudadanos. Un día, el comandante mandó a Link a una simple misión de patrullaje en Kakariko. Sospechaba que se trataba de un intento de que descansara ya que Link se había esforzado más que cualquiera para resolver aquel misterio. En cuanto entró al pueblo, uno de los niños lo vio y exclamó "¡es Link!" y en un instante, estaba rodeado de pequeños que lo abrazaban emocionados, diciendo que hacía demasiado tiempo no volvía, todos pidiéndole que continuara con su historia. Link, sabiendo muy bien que no lo dejarían ir hasta que accediera, se sentó bajó el árbol de la entrada y les preguntó a los niños qué parte querían que les contara.

Algunos pidieron que les relatara otra vez cómo el Héroe del Tiempo rescataba a la Princesa de los Zora de las entrañas de Jaba-Jaba, otros le pidieron que contara mejor cómo había entrado al cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte para enfrentarse con un terrible dragón. Link estaba a punto de escoger alguno y empezar su historia cuando otro niño pidió que mejor les contara el final. Entonces los otros niños, emocionados, se pusieron todos de acuerdo y le pidieron que relatara la épica batalla entre el Rey de los Ladrones y el Héroe del Tiempo. Link, dudoso, accedió. Aquella batalla había significado todo para él, era la culminación de sus esfuerzos. Les contó la batalla, saltándose las partes de miedo, el dolor y la desesperación, en vez de eso hablando sobre el coraje y la habilidad con la espada que poseía el Héroe, cómo, con la ayuda de la Princesa, había derrotado al Rey de los Ladrones, luego cómo este había regresado, adoptando la forma de un Monstruo y que una vez más se levantaron para dar el golpe final y acabaron finalmente con el mal.

Esa era el momento donde siempre terminaba y tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo aquella vez, cuando una niñita preguntó: "¿y qué pasó después, con el Héroe y la Princesa?". Lo único que tenía que responder era "vivieron felices para siempre" y así la niña estaría satisfecha y él podría retirarse. Pero no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras. Contarle su pasado en forma de historias a los niños era, en muchas ocasiones, su único consuelo. Podía suavizarles la historia, hacerla parecer una fantasía, obviar algunas partes, peor no podía mentirles. Los momentos en que contaba su pasado eran los únicos en los que podía ser libre de expresarse, de decir la verdad sin miedo a ser juzgado. No podía permitirse perder esa libertad. Pero tampoco les podía decir la verdad a aquellos niños, todos tan ilusionados. Así que respondió que era un secreto.

La reacción fue inmediata, los niños que esperaban una simple respuesta a la inocente pregunta se sintieron intrigados ante el repentino silencio de su Cuentacuentos. Y si había un ser más curioso que los gatos, eran los niños. Todos empezaron a exigir respuestas, la continuación de la historia que siempre creyeron conclusa. Pero Link no cedió.

De repente notó la ausencia de uno de los niños que sin falta escuchaba sus historias. Preguntó a los demás por él y los otros niños respondieron incómodos que su mamá había sido víctima de uno de los ataques recientes y que desde entonces no había salido de su casa. Link, serio, les pidió que lo guiarán a él.

Eso estaba mal. Aquello estaba muy, muy mal. Se supone que, en ese tiempo, Ganondorf no existe y Hyrule es un reino pacífico. ¿Por qué había luchado Link durante tantos años? No debería haber muertes, no debería haber sufrimiento. En la entrada de la casa, Link pudo escuchar ligeros sollozos provenientes de la casa. Tocó lo puerta una vez y la abrió. Adentró encontró al niño, Tomy, si mal no recordaba. El niño lo vio sorprendido, su presencia era inesperada. No le sorprendió, él mismo no estaba muy seguro de su siguiente acción, solo sabía que no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados. Así que lo saludó como cualquier otro día, y le preguntó por qué no había ido a escuchar su historia. Entonces el niño rompió en sollozos, diciendo que extrañaba a su mamá, que los monstruos se la habían llevado. Link lo abrazó, esperando poder reconfortarlo. Después de un rato, cuando se calmó, el niño le preguntó a Link si el Héroe del Tiempo no vendría a salvarlos a ellos también. Una nueva llama nació en Link en ese mismo momento, sintió un pequeño picor en su mano izquierda, y le dijo al niño, con voz definitiva: "vendrá". El niño asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta y murmuró las gracias antes de caer dormido, exhausto tras tanto llanto. Link lo arropó en la cama y dejó la casa.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Impa en la entrada. En todos los años que había vivido ahí, solo se la había encontrado en contadas ocasiones. Pero, como líder del pueblo, supuso que era de esperarse que se encontrara ahí, para ayudar al pobre niño. Al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo ya que ella misma le comentó que no esperaba encontrárselo ahí, pero que le agradecía la ayuda. Link no sabía cuánto de su conversación con el niño había escuchado Impa pero eso no era importante. Ella lo felicitó por su asenso a caballero y comentó que, aunque le agradecía por darle esperanza a los niños, pensaba que era un poco cruel mentirles de esa forma. Por primera vez en seis años, Impa vio verdadera emoción cruzar los ojos de Link: determinación, tal vez enojo. Link le respondió: "en ningún momento le he dado falsas esperanzas a los niños. Planeo cumplir con mi palabra". Impa le respondió, sarcástica, si planeaba traer al Héroe del Tiempo de sus historias. Link respondió que él mismo planeaba tomar cartas en el asunto de los monstruos. Impa asintió, y le dijo que sabía que sería buena idea introducirlo a la guardia real.

Pasaron los meses y, todavía sin respuestas, la situación empeoró. Hasta que un día, la princesa Zelda fue atacada. Ella había insistido en viajar a las fuentes sagradas para rezarle a las diosas, esperando que sus plegarias ayudaran a proteger a Hyrule. El Rey accedió con la condición de que fuera acompañada de un pequeño batallón de los mejores soldados. Todo iba a bien hasta que, en su camino de regreso, fueron interceptados por un numeroso grupo de monstruos. Una verdadera batalla explotó en el lugar y, aunque el comandante, quien era parte del grupo de élite escolta de la princesa, logró sacarla de ahí y traerla sana y salva al palacio, el daño estaba hecho. Muchos hombres se perdieron en aquella batalla y, en el momento en que el Rey se dio cuenta de que la vida de su hija peligraba, explotó. Ordenó a su ejército que dedicara la totalidad de sus fuerzas a resolver aquel problema lo más pronto posible, además de asegurarse que la princesa no pudiera abandonar el castillo.

Por su parte, al enterase del incidente, Link casi abandonó su puesto para ir corriendo hacia Zelda, donde quiera que estuviera. Ciertamente, no la había visto en casi siete años, pero lo mismo podía decirse de ella cuando lo recibió en el Templo del Tiempo tras su largo sueño. De la misma manera, el tiempo no podía afectar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ni siquiera el hecho de que no lo recordaba, ni supiera quién era importaba. Su deber como héroe era proteger a Hyrule, pero su objetivo como individuo siempre fue ayudar a Zelda. Desde el principio, tantos años atrás, había buscado las piedras sagradas, empezando su larga odisea, porque Zelda se lo había pedido. Y, al final, aunque desenvainó su espada pensando en el reino destrozado de Hyrule, y en su deber de protegerlo, cuando se estaba enfrentando a Ganon, agotado, cubierto de heridas, adolorido, lo único que lo motivaba a mantenerse en pie era la mujer a sus espaldas que confiaba en él, y el deseo de protegerla. Hace mucho tiempo, Link había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría soportar volver a ver a Zelda y que ella no lo reconociera; por lo que había mantenido la distancia. Pero ahora, lo único que podía pensar era que, si la perdía, nunca se lo perdonaría. Ahí sí estaría perdido por siempre, sin motivo ni propósito alguno para seguir viviendo.

Por eso, aunque Link tenía planeado liderar él mismo un grupo de soldados más allá de las fronteras, siguiendo el rastro de los monstruos, hasta dar con el origen de aquel problema, cuando el Rey reunió a los caballeros y les pidió que protegieran a su hija, Link dio un paso adelante y se ofreció voluntario para ser su guardia personal. No importaba que su corazón se destrozara, tenía que proteger a Zelda.

Fue hasta más tarde aquella noche, después de que el rey lo nombrara escolta personal de Zelda y que pudo despejar su mente un poco, que se dio cuenta de lo hechos. Habían atacado a Zelda. Claro, numerosos ataques habían estado ocurriendo por todo el reino, pero todos involucraban como mucho a una pareja de monstruos. Sin embargo, aquel ataque había involucrado suficientes miembros para hacerle frente a un pequeño batallón de soldados. No había duda, había sido planeado, y su objetivo era Zelda. Nuevamente, el dorso de su mano izquierda empezó a picar y Link permitió finalmente que la alarma en su cabeza, la que nunca había dejado de sonar, se apoderara de sus sentidos. No, no querían a Zelda. Querían a la Trifuerza.

No tenía ninguna prueba definitiva, pero había ignorado a su instinto por demasiado tiempo. No había salvado el reino la primera vez con lógica, no lo haría esta vez tampoco. No se explicaba cómo, pero ya no había duda. Ganondorf había vuelto.

Necesitaba un plan de acción, pronto. No iba a permitir que la misma tragedia se repitiera también en esta línea del tiempo. Sabía que no podría convencer al rey o a su ejército sobre el culpable: un hombre que no debería existir está manipulando a los monstruos para conseguir el tesoro sagrado. No había ninguna forma de que le creyeran, pero no por eso se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. La vez pasada solo necesitó de su espada y de Zelda para derrotar a Ganondorf. Si lograba llegar a él, tenía la confianza de poder derrotarlo, aun solo. El problema era llegar a él. También necesitaría la Espada Maestra, otro gran inconveniente.

Esa misma noche, por primera vez desde que despertó ahí hace casi siete años, se escabulló por la noche al Templo del Tiempo. Si era igual que la vez pasada, necesitaría de las tres piedras sagradas y la ocarina de tiempo para obtener la espada. Una piedra ya la poseía, las otras dos, sería complicado, pero podía conseguirlas. El mayor problema era la ocarina. No había razón alguna para que la princesa le confiara el tesoro real a un extraño. Tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez, como ya había abierto las puertas una vez, podría volverlo a hacer sin necesidad de las piedras.

Como sospechó, las piedras sagradas no estaban en el pedestal y las puertas estaban cerradas, pero tenía que intentarlo. Su mano izquierda empezó a arder otra vez y, como no había nadie más en el templo, se permitió remover el guante para revelar el símbolo de la Trifuerza, brillando con intensidad. Hacia años no la veía brillar así. Siguiendo un impulso, apoyó su mano en las puertas cerradas y le pareció sentir la energía recorriéndolo, como si hubiera logrado hacer una conexión con el Reino Sagrado. Entonces entonó con su voz la melodía del Tiempo que seguía grabada en su memoria, acompañándola de una silenciosa plegaria a las diosas. La fuerza que lo recorría pareció aumentar en intensidad y le pareció escuchar la melodía que murmuraba ser entonada por coros celestiales. Abrió los ojos, y encontró frente a él las puertas abiertas.

Dio las gracias a las diosas y entró. Ahí estaba la Espada Maestra, clavada en el pedestal, justo como la primera vez. Por instinto, revisó sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera esta vez y luego se acercó al pedestal. Subió las gradas, una por una, el ardor en su mano incrementando con cada paso, hasta que finalmente estiró el brazo, cerró su mano alrededor de la empuñadura, el brillo en su dorso más intenso que nunca, y sacó la espada de su pedestal sin ningún esfuerzo. Nuevamente, sintió el poder fluir a través de su cuerpo, el poder para sellar el mal. La agradable y familiar empuñadura era un alivio al tacto. Link sintió en ese momento que recuperaba una parte importante de él que había perdido. La vaina se materializó en su espalda, probó unos cuantos mandobles y envainó la espada. Por más que quisiera portarla siempre al alcance de su mano, en caso de emergencias, sabía que despertaría dudas innecesarias en los demás, por lo que la guardó en su bolso Kokiri.

Cumplido su objetivo, se retiró del lugar, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar las puertas y dejar todo como estaba. Regresó a su cuarto e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero fue inútil. Porque a la mañana siguiente, se puso su uniforme y subió hacia la torre que había evitado todos esos años, hasta detenerse frente a una majestuosa puerta donde dos soldaos hacían guardia. Él los saludó y esperó junto a ellos. En cuestión de minutos, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la Princesa Zelda.

Lucía majestuosa. Era dolorosamente parecida a la Zelda con la que había luchado en el pasado, lo que era de esperarse. Pero eso no quitaba que sus elegantes ropas, aun sin la corona, le daban un aire de superioridad e importancia, pero su belleza natural lo sorprendía tanto como la primera vez que mostró su verdadera forma ante él. Había intentado prepararse para ese momento, pero fue inútil. Link quedó aturdido con solo verla. Le tomó unos segundos retomar la compostura y notar que Zelda lo examinaba detalladamente con mirada molesta. De inmediato se arrodilló y se presentó como Link, a quien el rey había nombrado su guardia personal. Zelda refunfuñó por lo bajo, probablemente algo parecido a "mi papá está exagerando". Nuevamente, aquella mirada examinadora lo recorrió, aquella mirada que no lo reconocía. Incapaz de seguir viéndola, Link aceptó la excusa que le daba la etiqueta para inclinar su cabeza y mantenerla así.

El resto del día, y durante los siguientes días, se limitó a seguir silenciosamente a Zelda a donde quiera que fuese. Desde que se despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir, Link permanecía a su lado. Sabía que los otros caballeros evitaban su puesto porque no les agradaba hacer el rol de niñera que le tocaba a Link, incapaces de salir afuera y ayudar con verdadero el problema. Para Link, eso no era ninguna molestia. Mientras pudiera proteger a Zelda, nada importaba.

Al quinto día, mientras daban un paseo por los jardines, Zelda finalmente le dirigió la palabra:

\- Entonces, Sir Caballero, ¿cuál es su historia? No me parece haberlo visto por aquí antes.

\- Por favor, Su Alteza. Link es suficiente. No soy más que un hombre sin títulos que se unió a la guardia real hace poco menos de un año.

\- ¿Tan solo un año? Y, sin embargo, si mi padre lo ha asignado como mi guardia debe al menos poseer grandes destrezas.

\- El comandante creyó que mis habilidades eran suficientes para calificar como caballero.

\- Interesante. Es una gran hazaña para alguien tan joven.

\- Muchas gracias, su majestad.

\- Debo preguntar, ¿dónde aprendió el arte de la espada, si su procedencia no es noble?

\- En mis viajes, majestad. Mientras recorría el reino tuve que aprender a defenderme.

\- ¿Es usted acaso hijo de mercantes?

\- No majestad, aunque sí viajé como comerciante.

\- Debe conocer entonces toda clase de lugares – Link asintió. - ¿Viajó alguna vez al dominio de los Zora?

Y así de fácil, ambos se sumieron en una conversación amistosa. A Zelda aquel hombre le parecía fascinante. Había escuchado rumores sobre él, un nuevo recluta que había escalado en los rangos de la guarda real como si fuera una escalera, con habilidades increíbles y un pasado misterioso. La princesa creyó que sería un hombre engreído, o por lo menos de carácter fuerte, por haber logrado sus hazañas. Sin embargo, después de presentarse el primer día, había permanecido en silencio total, siguiéndola, como si no fuera más que una sombra. Tanto silencio la incomodaba hasta que no pudo resistir más y empezó una conversación, pero después de eso las palabras tan solo fluyeron sin problemas. Por supuesto, fue solo una conversación inofensiva, de temas casuales y un tono muy formal, pero fue agradable. A Zelda le agradaba la facilidad para hablar con su guarda, y le intrigaba su misterioso pasado. Por eso decidió que, si su padre no la dejaba hacer nada, su entretenimiento sería descubrir más sobre Link.

Link, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer, la técnica del silencio le estaba sirviendo para mantener sus sentimientos a raya, pero no podía ignorar una pregunta directa. Y cuando respondió, la conversación fluyó sin dificultad y una parte de él estaba tan feliz de estar con Zelda otra vez, pero la otra parte dolía. Dolía porque, para ella, él era tan solo "Sir Caballero".

Esa noche soñó que le decía la verdad a Zelda, y ella recuperaba la memoria, luego lo abrazaba porque sabía que "los últimos años tuvieron que ser dolorosos" pero ya todo iba estar bien, porque ella recordaba y estaba ahí para él. Link se sumergió en sus brazos, deseando nunca salir de ahí. En ese momento despertó, solo, en su fría cama. Tuvo que esforzarse por contener la tristeza.

Pasó por el comedor de los soldados para intentar llenar su estómago antes de empezar otro día y ahí se enteró de que había ocurrido otro ataque, tan solo dos días después del anterior. Entonces Link recordó su objetivo: derrotar a Ganondorf lo más pronto posible. Solo tenía que concentrarse en eso.

Pasó el resto del día escoltando silenciosamente a la princesa mientras formulaba un plan de ataque en su cabeza. En algún momento inició una nueva lluvia de preguntas, pero Link se limitó a contestar con el mínimo. Entendiendo que no tenía ganas de hablar, Zelda lo dejó tranquilo. Podrá haber sido imaginación suya, pero le pareció ver reconocimiento en su rostro, como si la princesa se hubiera dado cuenta del bajo estado de ánimo de Link, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Link ya tenía listo su plan, ahora solo le faltaba realizarlo. Sería complicado debido a sus responsabilidades con la guardia real, pero se las arreglaría. Tan solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado. El momento llegó cuando, una semana después, las diarias camitas por los jardines de la princesa se vieron interrumpidos. Más que reflejo, fue un instinto lo que impulsó a Link a sujetar la muñeca de Zelda y jalarla tras su espalda. Un segundo después, una flecha se plantó en el mismo lugar donde hace un segundo estaba la princesa. De inmediato siguió la dirección de la flecha para descubrir la identidad del enemigo. Se sorprendió, o tal vez no, al descubrir a un monstruo en la cima de la muralla.

No tardaron en sonar las campanas. Link no se explicaba con un monstruo había llegado tan lejos sin ser detectado, pero solo sabía una cosa: estaban en peligro. Nuevamente, su instinto no le falló pues apenas tuvo tiempo de formular el pensamiento cuando cuatro monstruos los rodearon. Podía sentir el miedo irradiando de la princesa a su espalda y su determinación para protegerla creció.

Desenfundó su espada y le indicó a la princesa que no se alejara de él. En cualquier minuto llegarían los refuerzos, solo tenía que resistir hasta entonces. Retrocedió lentamente hasta la pared, para asegurarse de evitar cualquier ataque por la espalda. Luego atacó. No se contuvo, como tenía la costumbre de hacer para evitar preguntas, y peleó con todas sus fuerzas. Apuñaló a un monstruo mientras esquivaba al otro, se agachó y de una patada hizo perder el equilibrio a los demás dos. Permitió que se acercaran a él y con un ataque giratorio acabo con ambos al mismo tiempo, luego bloqueó el ataque enemigo con su espada y con un giro de la muñeca logró desarmar a su oponente mientras acababa con él de un tajo vertical. En algún momento de le pelea llegaron más monstruos, pero eso no importaba. Tan solo tenía que acabar con todos ellos, sin importar la cantidad, y proteger a Zelda.

Volvió a usar un ataque giratorio para herir a otros tres, acabó con uno de ellos con un tajo horizontal y bloqueó un ataque a su derecha con el escudo. Saltó sobre sus enemigos y se colocó a sus espaldas, decapitándolos y apuñalándolos, nunca se permitió un respiro. Notó asustado como uno de ellos se separaba del grupo para atacar a Zelda, ¡pero Link no lo permitiría!, sin pensarlo, invocó el fuego de Din para abrirse paso entre sus enemigos y llegar hasta Zelda. Tomó una de las lanzas abandonadas por los monstruos pulverizados y la lanzó con mortal puntería, empalando el corazón de monstruo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia Zelda. Ella, notó, parecía impresionada. Pero no les dio tiempo a sus pensamientos para divagar y continuó con la batalla. Quitó todos los frenos, y se dejó llevar por sus entrenados instintos de batalla, esquivando, saltando, atacando mientras uno por uno sus enemigos caían ante su espada.

En algún momento le pareció oír gritos de guerra, al parecer los refuerzos habían llegado, pero seguían demasiado lejos. Link debía seguir peleando. Podrán haber sido minutos, tal vez horas, cuando finalmente atravesó al último enemigo y se permitió tomar un respiro. Al instante las puertas del jardín se abrieron, dejando pasar batallones enteros de soldados. Link frunció el ceño al reconocerlo como un hechizo de los calabozos de los que no le permitían abrir ninguna puerta hasta que derrotara a todos sus enemigos. Alguien había hechizado el castillo. Más importante, se volteó hacia Zelda para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Estaba sentada en el piso, temblando. No tenía ninguna herida visible, pero parecía aterrada. Intentó acercarse a ella, decirle que el peligro había pasado, pero cuando dio un paso adelante, Zelda lo vio a los ojos y entonces Link entendió: tenía miedo de él. No pudo contener la tristeza en su rostro ni el sentimiento de fracaso. Retrocedió uno, dos pasos y desvió la mirada. Observó a su alrededor, decenas de armas abandonadas yacían en el piso, prueba de la cantidad de enemigos que había derrotado con tan solo su escudo y espada. Se vio a sí mismo, cubierto de sangre ajena y suciedad. No era ninguna sorpresa que la princesa reaccionara así. Probablemente creía que él mismo era una bestia. Notó que los demás soldados también se detuvieron un minuto para admirar la escena. Él, solo, cubierto de sangre, sosteniendo una espada rota, de pie en el campo de batalla, con los restos de todos sus enemigos a sus pies.

Link sintió una repentina oleada de náuseas. Finalmente, alguien pareció reaccionar, el comandante salió de entre la multitud y se acercó a él, preguntándole si estaba bien. Link logró balbucear que sí, que cuidaran de la princesa, que necesitaba descansar un momento. El comandante lo dejó y fue hacia la princesa, quien seguía temblando en el piso. Link empezó a irse, cuando un soldado le colocó un brazo bajo su hombro para apoyarlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba arrastrando una pierna, probablemente herida. De repente también notó un doloroso ardor en varios pequeños cortes en sus rodillas y brazos, además de dolorosos golpes en su abdominal y cara que de seguro estarían morados y un ardor especialmente doloroso en un corte que empezaba en su hombro y terminaba a media espalda.

El soldado lo ayudó a llegar hasta la enfermería donde de inmediato le sanaron sus heridas, pero él permaneció silencioso durante todo el proceso. No se quejó por el dolor, no intentó explicar la situación ni contar lo que había ocurrido. El Rey mismo llegó a la enfermería para felicitarlo por su gran hazaña, había defendido exitosamente a su hija, por sí solo, ante una invasión de monstruos al castillo. Link solo pudo asentir ante los comentarios del Rey. En cualquier otra situación habría sido extremadamente irrespetuoso, pero se vio excusado por sus heridas y el cansancio. Sin embargo, las palabras del rey lograron sacarlo de su estupor. Los monstruos habían invadido el castillo. Ya no había lugar seguro en Hyrule, era cuestión de tiempo para que Ganondorf se mostrara y Link ya no podría permanecer más tiempo en el Castillo. Era hora de actuar.

Esa noche se escabulló de la enfermería hasta su habitación. Ahí se quitó su armadura y la dejó ordenadamente sobre su cama hecha. Sacó su túnica verde y se vistió con ella, de su bolso de Kokiri sacó su escudo Hyliano, su arco y carcaj y la Espada Maestra. Colocó los tres a su espalda. Dejó sobre su armadura una carta de renuncia y se escabulló fuera del castillo.

En cuando saltó de las murallas que rodeaban la ciudadela y llegó al campo de Hyrule, tocó en su ocarina la melodía adecuada, y Epona estuvo a su lado en un instante. La acarició con cariño, agradeciéndole por todo. Luego la montó y cabalgó lo más lejos que pudo. Tenía tres hadas embotelladas en aquel momento. Para llevar acabo su plan necesitaría de toda su fuerza, así que utilizó la primera hada para sanar sus heridas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, bajó de Epona y le dijo a su fiel montura que se alejara del peligro. Pero ella no se movió de su lado y Link no tuvo la fuerza para insistir. En cambio, se lo agradeció una vez más, respiró profundamente e inició su plan.

Removió el guante de su mano izquierda y se concentró. Pensó en el pequeño Tommy, preguntándole si el Héroe del tiempo los salvaría, pensó en el pescador que habían encontrado desangrándose, pensó en sus viejos y nuevos amigos a quienes había conocido en los últimos siete años. Notó, irónicamente, que ese día se cumplían exactamente siete años desde su regreso a ese tiempo. Recordó entonces los sentimientos de su primera aventura, los deseos de ayudar, de proteger, la adrenalina que recorría sus venas cada vez que se enfrentaba a algún jefe de calabozo y recordó, inevitablemente, su primer encuentro con Zelda, la confianza que había depositado en él, y dejó que los sentimientos de todos esos recuerdos lo invadieran y se convirtieran en uno: coraje.

De inmediato, el símbolo en el dorso de su mano, la Trifuerza del coraje, empezó a brillar. En medio de aquella oscura noche, su brillo era particularmente fuerte, llamaría la atención de cualquiera lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo. Y eso es exactamente lo que quería.

¿Ganondorf quería la Trifuerza? Pues que viniera a buscarla.

Los monstruos no tardaron en aparecer, pero Link acabó con la mitad y espantó al restó diciéndoles que informaran a su amo que tendría que ir personalmente si quería reclamar "su tesoro". Fue duro, el combate todavía más largo que el de aquella tarde, pero Link resistió. Finalmente, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, pues escuchó una risa malévola llenar el aire. Se atrevería a apostar que la Luna estaba en su punto más alto y que en la Ciudadela, sonaba la duodécima campanada del Templo del Tiempo, marcando el momento exacto en que se cumplían los siete años, cuando Ganondorf se materializó frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué tan desesperado, Héroe? – dijo Ganondorf entre burlas. - ¿Ansioso por acabar con tu sufrimiento? Solo mírate, golpeado, sucio, solo. Ni siquiera tienes a tu ridícua hada esta vez. ¿Y crees poder derrotarme?

Intentando ganar tiempo para recuperar el aliento, Link intentó que continuara hablando.

\- ¿Cómo lograste llegar a esta línea del tiempo? Deberías estar sellado, como un buen monstruo.

\- Para tu información, héroe, su pequeño sellado tenía un gran defecto. Con tu constante viaje entre el pasado y el futuro, terminaste creando dos líneas del tiempo. Aunque me lograron sellar en una, todavía tengo mi oportunidad en esta. Solo tuve que esperar el momento en el que estaba destinado que atacara este lugar y tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber que nada detiene al destino. Ni siquiera un sello sagrado.

Con el pequeño discurso de Ganondorf, Link tuvo suficiente tiempo para encontrar la segunda hada y utilizarla, revitalizándolo y dejándolo listo para el gran enfrentamiento.

\- Bueno, si ya terminaste con tu monólogo, ¿qué tal si empezamos esto?

Furioso, Ganondorf atacó. Como esperaba, el rey de los ladrones no era tan ingenuo como para utilizar la misma estrategia de ataque otra vez. Pero, igual que la primera vez, Link observó cuidadosamente hasta que encontró el patrón y la apertura que necesitaba para devolver el ataque contra el enorme hombre y acertar. Con tan solo otro golpe más, Ganondorf cambió de estrategia. Después de todo, tuvo siete años para planear aquella pelea. Link respiró profundo y se preparó. Solo tendría que repetir el proceso cuantas veces fueran necesarias

El intercambió de golpes de espadas y magia continuó hasta el amanecer y bien avanzada la mañana. El campo a su alrededor era un desastre. La que una vez fue hierba verde, ahora tenía numerosos parches negros, marcas de quemaduras y hechizos, algunos todavía ardían y el resto que había sobrevivido a los ataques mágicos era constantemente destruido por las fuertes pisadas y ocasionales cortes. El humo del fuego se levantaba en el cielo.

Link deseó en ese momento que hubiera comido algo antes de empezar la pelea, su estómago le empezaba a recordar que estaba vacío y exigía atención, pero la adrenalina lo ayudó a callar el dolor y concentrarse en la pela. Tan solo un poco más.

Fue hasta que el Sol alcanzó su punto más alto (o eso sospechaba pues este estaba cubierto por oscuras nubes de magia), que Link finalmente logró acertar el último golpe para acabar con Ganondorf. El malvado poseedor de la Trifuerza del Poder solo se rio. Ambos sabían que aquella pelea estaba lejos de terminar. Link aprovechó el breve descanso para utilizar su última hada y restaurar sus heridas, aunque sobre el cansancio y el hambre no podía hacer nada.

No se permitió caer al piso, ni siquiera para descansar esos pocos minutos que tenía antes de que Ganon surgiera. Si caía ahora, no se creía capaz de volver a levantarse. Así que empuñó con fuerza la Espada Maestra y se mantuvo en pie, la Trifuerza del coraje brillando fuertemente, como si lo motivara a continuar.

Como esperaba, tan solo unos minutos después surgió Ganon, un horrible monstruo sin ningún rastro de humanidad, la encarnación del mal. Silbó, y en un instante Epona estuvo a su lado. Montó y equipó sus flechas, listo para comenzar la segunda ronda. Ganon rugió y embistió contra Link, señalando la continuación de su pelea.

Fue gracias a Epona que Link pudo esquivar los ataque y disparar las flechas de luz que detuvieron a Ganon el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a él y acertar un tajo con la Espada Maestra. A media tarde, se le acabaron las flechas y tuvo que depender únicamente en su espada y la habilidad de su montura para escabullirse bajo los ataques y acercarse lo suficiente para crear algún daño.

Cuando el sol se puso, Ganon logró derribarlo de Epona, quien no pudo volver a acercarse por las llamas que envolvían a los dos contrincantes, resultado de la magia de su combate. Link empezaba a desesperarse, no sabía cómo lo conseguiría estando solo, pero se tomó la última de sus pociones para detener el sangrado de su última herida y se levantó otra vez con la intención de ganar.

Ganon también estaba muy debilitado, Link lo notaba. El frío de la noche lo ayudó a concentrarse mientras decidió su siguiente, y probablemente último, movimiento. El siguiente ataque, para bien o para mal, acabará con todo. Cuando Ganon volvió a embestir, Link reunió en la Espada Maestra todas sus fuerzas restantes y se preparó para lo que venía. Sabía que, si esquivaba, Ganon solo seguiría recto, demasiado rápido para devolver el ataque y ya no tenía energías para intentar acercarse a él antes de que atacara. Solo quedaba una opción, recibir el ataque, detenerlo y aprovechar el momento para dar el golpe final.

El impacto fue peor de lo que imaginó, sintió cada unos de sus costillas romperse y una punzada en su interior, le costaba respirar y sangre salió de entre sus labios. Por un segundo, la conciencia se le escapó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero se recuperó, abrió bien los ojos, se aferró con la derecha al cuerno que lo acababa de embestir y con la izquierda puso todas sus fuerzas detrás de la última estocada. Acompañada de un grito de guerra, la Espada Maestra se clavó justo en el centro de la bestia y un horrible rugido escapó de ella. Ganon retrocedió, Link calló de rodillas y por un segundo temió que volvería a embestir, pero la bestia también cayó y empezó esfumarse, al igual que los monstruos al ser derrotados. Lo que dejó atrás fue el cuerpo inerte de Ganondorf.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que ya no tenía, Link se levantó una vez más. La luna y los parches de fuego extinguiéndose iluminaban su camino. Se tambaleó y tropezó más de una vez, pero finalmente llegó hasta el cuerpo de Ganondorf. Para su sorpresa, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y lo observaba con furia.

\- ¿Por qué? – exclamó, con voz débil. – Estas solo, niño. No tienes ningún testigo de lo que estás a punto de lograr. Nadie te reconocerá y pasarás al olvido, todo lo que haces es en vano. En este tiempo, nadie te conoce.

\- Eso no importa – respondió Link. – Ni tú ni yo pertenecemos a este tiempo, Ganondorf. Pero hemos causado un desastre en él. Mi deber aquí es arreglar eso.

\- Te maldigo, Héroe del Tiempo.

Sin más palabras, Link alzó con dificultad y ambas manos la Espada Maestra y, en un gesto similar a aquel que utilizaba para devolver la espada a su pedestal y viajar en el tiempo, clavó la Espada Maestra en el pecho de Ganondorf, justo en su corazón. Al hacerlo, el poder salió de la espada, tan potente que sopló el fuego y las nubes negras, dejando en plena vista las estrellas. La luz se apoderó del cuerpo de Ganondorf, recorriéndolo como un rio saliendo de la herida en su corazón, hasta cubrirlo por completo y convertirlo en piedra, luego en polvo, creando un nuevo pedestal donde antes estaba el cuerpo del malvado rey que se encargaría de mantenerlo sellado por el resto de los tiempos.

Finalmente, Link suspiró. Con esto, los ataques de los monstruos deberían acabar y Hyrule podría volver a ser un reino pacífico de nuevo. Intentó levantarse, pero notó que no podía. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para desplomarse en el suelo. Cada respiración parecía llevarse un poco de su vida, al igual que cada gota de sangre que lo abandonaban por una de sus numerosas heridas. Entonces Link supo que aquel era su fin.

Su cometido en el mundo había acabado, si siquiera intentó luchar contra el inminente destino. Solo deseó que se apresurara y acabara con su dolor.

Era de noche. Sus manos todavía sostenían la Espada Maestra, clavada en el pedestal sobre el cual estaba arrodillado, incapaz de cambiar su posición. Lentamente, sus heridas le drenaban la vida, tomándose su dulce tiempo, dejando que la mente de Link divagara. Hacía mucho frío aquella noche. Era una lástima que ni siquiera pudiera levantar la vista para ver las estrellas en sus últimos momentos. Solo podía ver el suelo arruinado y la punta de la Espada clavada en el pedestal.

Ah, estaba solo.

Ni siquiera Epona estaba a su lado en su hora final.

Pensó en sus amigos, en sus sonrisas, y deseó la oportunidad de volverlos a ver, aunque fuera en la próxima vida.

Deseó al menos, que su último recuerdo de Zelda no fuera el de su rostro horrorizado.

La noche llegaba a su fin, percibía que solo le quedaban algunos suspiros de vida cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su piel.

Entonces escuchó el trote de un caballo, o quizás varios, acercarse.

Era de esperarse, habían hecho un gran alboroto con su pelea.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció escuchar su nombre, siendo llamado por Zelda.

Pero entonces alguien tomó su cara entre sus manos y la levantó, y ahí estaba, Zelda.

Parecía estar hablando, probablemente estaba haciendo muchas preguntas.

Ah, sus ojos tenían tanto pesar, pero si ya todo había acabado.

Con su último aliento, logró decirle:

"Sonríe"

Y por algún milagro, sonrió.

Y los primeros rayos de luz finalmente salieron.

Finalmente, Link cerró los ojos.

Exhaló.

* * *

Zelda lloró, no sabía bien por qué, ni entendía lo que estaba pasando. Después de la conmoción de hace dos días, su padre y los estrategas estaban planeando alguna medida de ataque para lidiar con la amenaza. Fue a la mañana siguiente que los guardas de las murallas informaron sobre hilos de humo levantándose a lo lejos. También fue ese momento cuando notaron la ausencia del talentoso capitán y su carta de renuncia.

Zelda no iba a negarlo, estaba asustada. Asustada porque vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos con esa primera flecha, luego asustada por las hordas y hordas de monstruos que llenaron el jardín del palacio. Estaba segura que ese sería su fin. Pero entonces su guarda asignado desenvainó y acabó con cada uno de los monstruos y cuando los derrotó a todos y se giró a ella para asegurase de que estuviera bien, tuvo miedo de él. Porque era demasiado fuerte, mucho más de lo que había dejado ver a los demás. Entonces el capitán de la guardia se retiró, seguramente a la enfermería, y los demás soldados llegaron para ayudarla. Ella estaba bien, no tenía ni un rasguño, pero estaba aterrada.

La habían atacado dentro del castillo. Ya ningún lugar era seguro. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Su padre en persona llegó a calmarla y a asegurarle que encontrarían una solución. Logró frenar sus emocionen entonces y pensar. Se dio cuenta, para empezar, de que le debía un agradecimiento a su guarda personal y que debía poner su cabeza en buen uso y pensar en un plan.

Así, decidiendo que salvar al reino venía primero, Zelda se encerró con los estrategas mientras los soldados defendían y vigilaban el castillo y la Ciudadela, listos para cualquier ataque. Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Y eso la puso más nerviosa, porque significaba que algo peor venía y tenía miedo.

En el transcurso del día, los hilos de fuego se convirtieron en columnas y se decidió que hay que investigar. Se oraganizó un pequeño escuadrón para la misión y, en un momento de locura, Zelda le pide a su padre acompañarlo. Su padre le niega el permiso, por supuesto. ¿Para qué quiere ir a ver personalmente lo que ocurre? No tenía una respuesta, solo sabía que tenía que ir. Insistió, y su padre accede, pero entonces el pequeño escuadrón se convierte en un pequeño batallón, y salen más tarde de lo planeado por alistar todo.

En la tarde, conforme se acercan al lugar que es mucho más lejano de lo que aparenta, se sienten fuertes retumbos en la tierra, inclusive galopando a caballo. Sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo, es algo grande. De repente, Zelda ya no está tan segura de su decisión de acompañar al batallón.

Se hace de noche, los estruendos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes conforme se acercan a la fuente del fuego. Entonces, en algún punto de la noche, una fuerte brisa de viento los recorre y Zelda tiene la sensación de que algo poderoso acaba de ocurrir. Las marcas de fuego se desvanecen, pero ya están lo suficientemente cerca para saber la dirección sin los apuntadores. Continúan su camino.

Finalmente, unos minutos antes del amanecer, llegan a la escena y lo que encuentran es terrible. Marcas de una horrible batalla están dispersas por doquier. Enormes pisadas, cortes que abrieron hasta al suelo, parches de quemaduras, la fuente de la señal que los envió ahí en primer lugar, adornan el escenario. Y en el centro de todo hay un hombre.

Viste por completo de verde, aunque su túnica esté desgarrada e irreconocible. La sangre lo recorre en su totalidad. Está arrodillado sobre un extraño pedestal que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes, sostiene en sus manos una espada, como si él mismo la hubiera clavado en su lugar. El desconocido, sin duda, debe estar muerto.

Zelda se acerca para examinar la escena y se da cuenta de que reconoce la espada, es la legendaria Espada Maestra, la que solo el Héroe puede portar. Además, al acercarse lo suficiente, finalmente reconoce los rasgos deformados por las heridas del hombre frente a ella.

"¡Link!", exclama, llamándole por primera vez por su nombre. Se acerca y le levanta la cara, esperando encontrarse con un cadáver, pero se sorprende al hacer contacto con ojos abiertos y vivos. Entonces empieza el frenesí de preguntas. "¿Qué pasó", "¿Estás bien?", "¿De dónde sacaste la espada maestra?", "¿Contra quién estabas pelando?", "¿Qué ocurrió aquí?", "¿Me escuchas?". Link no reaccionó a ninguna de sus preguntas, pero la miraba directo a los ojos. En medio de todo el dolor que sin duda estaba sufriendo por sus heridas, Link dijo con dificultad "sonríe". Ante este último deseo, la princesa Zelda no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Entonces, Link levantó la comisura de sus labios, como si estuviera satisfecho, cerró los ojos y Zelda supo que había muerto, en sus brazos.

Y lloró sin saber bien por qué. No era tan cercana a su guarda, lo había conocido hace apenas más de una semana y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en completo silencio. Y, sin embargo, cuando notó que su corazón dejó de latir, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y no pararon.

Los guardas la separaron del cuerpo y examinaron la escena lo mejor que pudieron. Uno de los guardas inclusive se tomó su tiempo para retratarla en un bosquejo. Después de un tiempo, finalmente movieron a Link de su lugar. Planeaban enterrarlo ahí mismo, pero Zelda se negó. Exigió que lo enterraran en el cementerio de Kakariko, donde le había dicho una vez que estaba su hogar. Cuando uno de los guardas intentó tomar la espada, fue incapaz de moverla un centímetro de su lugar. Los demás también lo intentaron, algunos inclusive llegaron a quemarse la mano por insistir. Estaba claro era la auténtica Espada Maestra.

Lo que significaba que Link era el Héroe legendario. Calzaba bien con las demás pruebas: sus orígenes desconocidos, sus increíbles destrezas en el combate, inclusive sus atuendos verdes. Un terrible combate se había desarrollado en ese lugar. El Héroe legendario había luchado contra un temible adversario. Uno que nadie conocía.

Luchó solo, durante un día entero. Y, de no ser por los rastros de humo, habría muerto solo y nadie habría encontrado el lugar en mucho tiempo, nadie sabría lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué Link no dijo nada sobre su identidad?, ¿por qué no pidió ayuda?, ¿quién era el temible adversario que había logrado acabar con la vida del héroe legendario, aquel que había sido capaz de acabar con docenas y docenas de monstruos para defenderla y salir con tan solo algunas heridas menores. Se dio cuenta, además, que nunca le había agradecido por salvarle la vida. Frustrada, Zelda se dio cuenta que la vida e historia de aquel Héroe morirían con él, porque nadie nunca supo su historia, tan solo que los salvó de un monstruo que ni si quiera sabían que existía.

Los ataques acabaron ese mismo día, los monstruos regresaron a sus tierras. Sabiendo que aquello fue obra de Link, el Rey no tuvo ningún problema con enterrarlo en el cementerio de Kakariko, junto a la realeza.

Las noticias de lo ocurrido, de la misteriosa y solitaria hazaña y de la muerte heroica de Link, volaron por todo el reino. En menos de un día, seres de cada rincón de Hyrule estaban reunidos para el entierro de Link. Entre ellos, Darunia de los Goron, Ruto de los Zora, una niña Kokiri, inclusive Nabooru de los Gerudo y muchos, muchos niños.

Durante los próximos días, Zelda escuchó las historias de cada conocido de Link sobre el extraño sujeto. Como se presentó ante ellos cuando era apenas un niño, pero que ya desde entonces hizo prueba de su gran destreza. El misterioso joven que viajaba sin descanso, contando maravillosas historias, haciendo amistades con todo el que se encontrara, pero siempre con una mirada perdida, triste, en su rostro.

Zelda ya se estaba resignando a dejar que ese misterio nunca se resolviera, cuando escuchó a unos niños murmurar entre ellos.

"Sí, sí… se parecen mucho", "justo como en las historias", "son los sabios".

Cuando Zelda les preguntó de qué hablaban, un valiente le habló sobre las historias que Link solía contarles cuando se detenía por sus pueblos. Era la historia de un Héroe del Tiempo quien viajó por el reino derrotando a monstruos y venciendo calabozos para ayudar a la Princesa y derrotar al malvado Ganondorf que había usurpado el trono.

Normalmente, Zelda no se interesaría en cuentos de hadas, pero algo la llamó a escuchar atentamente las historias que los niños volvían a contar en detalle, desde el pequeño niño sin hada del bosque Kokiri, hasta la épica lucha entre el Héroe del Tiempo y el malvado Rey de los Ladrones. Aunque algunos detalles le parecieron exagerados y fantasiosos, algunos detalles de las historias eran preocupantemente similares a la realidad.

Empezando por las piedras sagradas y la ocarina del tiempo, artefactos reales y necesarios para entrar al Reino Sagrado, justo como se describe en la historia. Además, como señalaron los niños en un principio, los personajes ahí reunidos eran la viva representación de los Sabios descritos en la historia.

El "Héroe del Tiempo" parecía ser más que una historia, pero sin su protagonista ni ningún recuerdo al respecto, no podía ser más que eso.

Días después, cuando Zelda regresó finalmente al castillo, fue a la sala del trono para reportar su regreso sano y salvo, y cuando se giró para retirarse, vio la pequeña ventana por la que solía espiar las audiencias de su padre. Sintiendo nostalgia, o tal vez algo más, Zelda salió y fue a ese mismo lugar en el que solía espiar. Se agachó, para simular la estatura que solía tener y se paró donde solía hacerlo.

Entonces un recuerdo invadió su mente.

Un extraño niño, vestido por completo de verde, corriendo hacia ella después de evadir a todos los guardias, le advertía sobre una amenaza, el rey Gerudo "Ganondorf". Ella lo vio extrañado, porque no existían reyes Gerudo. Cuando se lo dijo, la cara del niño se transformó en una expresión ilegible, pero que le pareció cercana al dolor. Impa llegó un momento después, y escoltó al niño fuera del palacio.

Un niño de ropas verdes.

Link.

Y entonces lloró otra vez, aunque se había prometido no volverlo a hacer, porque todo tenía sentido. Hace siete años, el Héroe del Tiempo había regresado al pasado, a su forma de niño, de forma definitiva. Pero nadie lo recordaba ni a él ni a sus hazañas. Zelda incluida. ¿Cuánto debió sufrir Link en soledad por aquellos recuerdos?

Por más que lo intentara, no podía recordarlo. El tiempo de un futuro alterno en el que luchó por recuperar la paz del reino, al lado de un valiente Héroe, no podía recordarlo. Pero decidió que, lo menos que podía hacer, era no olvidar.

No olvidar a Link, el Héroe del Tiempo.

* * *

Por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, Link estaba tranquilo. Ya no sentía dolor, ni la carga del mundo en sus hombros, tan solo paz. Fue entonces que una voz, profunda, serena y poderosa, lo llamó:

"Link".

Él supo de inmediato que pertenecía a su patrona, a la Diosa del Coraje, Farore.

"Mi señora", le respondió.

\- Link, has hecho bien. Has cumplido con el deber que te dimos y venciste al mal en ambas líneas del tiempo. Ahora, es tiempo de recompensarte, Link. Escoge.

Y Link escuchó atentamente, no tuvo que pensar ni un segundo su respuesta.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, la calidez del sol, el dolor al fondo de su cabeza, las suaves sábanas en las que estaba reposando, y el sonido de viento entre las hojas, le hicieron saber que, nuevamente, estaba vivo.

Frente a él estaban Darunia, Saria, Impa, Ruto y Nabooru, observándolo con preocupación, con cariño. Apenas notaron que Link abrió sus ojos, sonrieron y cuando Link reflejó el gesto, no se contuvieron más y se abalanzaron sobre él. Todos exclamando cuan preocupados estaban, cuanto temían que no volvería a despertar. Él los calmó, asegurándoles que no acabarían con él tan fácilmente, agregando que tenía una gran historia que contarles. Pero antes de todo eso, les preguntó: "¿Y Zelda?".

Cuando le señalaron la salida de la carpa donde estaba, Link se levantó con un poco de dificultad, su cuerpo se sentía débil, pero fue capaz de caminar por cuenta propia hasta la salida. Ahí la vio, de pie, lamentándose todavía por su error, vestida con ropa ligera, lista para el combate, aunque la guerra ya hubiera acabado, esta vez de forma definitiva.

Cuando lo vio, las lágrimas escaparon sus ojos y se disculpó sin parar por sus acciones. Pero a Link eso ya no le importaba. Sostuvo su rostro entre sus dos manos y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Le pidió que no llorara, que sonriera.

Así lo hizo. Y se veía tan hermosa. Lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos, donde podía ver su reflejo, claros como el cielo. Ahí estaba él, en ella, en sus recuerdos. Zelda lo vio raro, y fue cuando notó que él también estaba llorando, el alivio tan inmenso que no podía retenerlo. Zelda imitó sus acciones, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Eran un verdadero desastre. Y estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado otra vez. Acercó su rostro al de él, y besó sus labios. Un beso dulce y breve, cuidadoso. Como si temiera que la princesa desapareciera si era muy brusco. Juntó sus dos frentes y le susurró:

"Te amo"

Zelda rodeó a Link con sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza para hacerle ver que no se iría a ningún lado. Y sin perder un momento, le respondió con las mismas palabras.

"Yo también te amo, mi Héroe."


End file.
